Keith's paladin birthday!
by Altea the orca
Summary: This is Keith's birthday celebration this is like after season seven but the castle didn't die in season six also I don't love Keith romantically but friendship wise *air quote* Happy birthday Keith enjoy every second of it I love you


**this is my birthday story for Keith not much an because this is giving me trouble so enjoy and as always vrepid sa form Voltron ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and may God bless you all thanks for reading goodbye America we'll see you next time happy birthday Keith**

The castle was flying through space peacefully, the Paladins were sleeping the only noise was the humming of the engines.

All of a sudden the alarms went off loudly everyone got up quickly and suited up and got to their lions to form Voltron.

It was a galran cruiser but it was alone "Paladins of Voltron I prince lotor am going to give myself a bejranding gift of destroying you" he said and started shooting, they dodged every hit "what the heck I thought we defeated this guy!" Pidge yelled "give him everything we've got" Keith said.

Lotor tried to beat them up but failed miserably and retreated...for now.

They all got back to the castle they were tired since having to wake up early and it was a five hour battle, so they were sweaty and tired.

They met up in the lounge "Allura whats bejranding again?" Lance asked as they all sat down exept for Keith cuz he never sits (you know what Im talking aboutYou Know What Im Talking About YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT ! )

"Well bejranding is when one celebrates when one was born" she said "oh so like a birthday" hunk asked excitedly "what's a birthday?" She responded "when one celebrates when one was born, we've told you a million times Allura " pidge shot back "ooooo burned" Lance said "it happens once a deco-phoebe or year" Pidge explained,

"I've been able to calculate when each of our birthdays come you how we celebrated lances birthday or hunk or mine" she said "oh yes I remember now" Allura exclaimed,

"Well I think we should start the day everyone go ahead and shower and get ready" Keith said walking out of the room.

Everyone left exept for pidge she sat there and thought.

"Everything alright pidge?" Shiro asked breaking her thought "yeah everything's fine" she responded "ok if you say so" Shiro said,

"Shiro, wait" she she said when he was about to leave. He smiled and turned towards her "we've celebrated everyone's birthday exept Keith's, which to be honest even though he's pretty shy it's not fair" she said as Shiro nodded to every word she said, " your the closest one to him out of all of us do you happen to know when his birthday is?"

Shiros smile grew wider "yes i do, It's October 23 third "

"What! We're in the middle of October it's the fifteenth today I have eight days!" She exclaimed

"Well usually he doesn't really like the attention, at the garrison I would give him a present mostly weapons and homemade things and so would matt" he said turning towards the door. "Thx Shiro" she said and smiled as he left.

Pidge had been in her room thinking what to do,"for Lance just invite pretty girls that'll make him happy" she thought to herself "for hunk just buy him some food and give him a present or two and he'll feel really special" she continued thinking "Shiro just needs a 'happy birthday' and ' a job well done,' but what would Keith want?"

Later she joined everyone for dinner and sat in front of Keith studying him thinking what she could do, she knew he was an orphan so he probably didn't have much happy birthdays.

"Yes pidge can I help you" Keith said taking notice that she was staring "uh no I um er was just thinking deeply" she stuttered out "ok"

Later that evening pidge met up with Matt in the lounge "Matt Shiro said that you and him would celebrate Keith's birthday a little, so you must know what he likes can you help me please" she said practically begging.

"Sure, I remember he likes knives and weapons, anything homemade was special since he didn't have a family, maybe a little cake, and sing him happy birthday if you really want to see him embarrassed" Matt said "got it" pidge said in victory.

Pidge proclaimed a team meeting that everyone was allowed exept Keith.

"Both Matt and Shiro said he likes weapons and homemade things, so we're all going to make something special for him or get and make it the best birthday ever!" Pidge said excitedly.

They all agreed to her plan but also to keep it secret

Hunk was busy in the kitchen making a new recipe for the cake when Keith walked in

Hunk yelled in surprise "oh h-hey Keith what are you you doing h-here" hunk said said trying to hide what he was doing "just getting some water" he said dryly (see what I did there ?) "o-ok" he responded

Later on Keith found Lance trying to make something "Lance what are you doing?" He asked him "aaaaaahhhhh" Lance yelled and hid immediately what he was doing "uh nothing nothing at all in fact you should go check what hunk or Allura is doing because I'm not doing anything at all" he said nervously "oookk" he said and left " phew that was close" Lance said looking at the small gift.

"Hi mom, ready for training" he said as she put a paper like thing into her pocket and nodded.

The two trained for a bit when pidge walked in the training room, she watched them train for a few minutes until they stopped.

"Ugh how did you do that" Keith said as he squirmed under her Krolia's tough hold "easy" she said getting off of him and giving him a hand to get up " well you need a easily distracted opponent" she said laughing "mom come on" he said as she ruffled his black messy hair, both of them laughing.

Pidge took this opportunity into her own hands for her secret present.

It was the twenty first and everyone was gathered in the lounge to discuss everything over "so once he's out we can get ready for everything" Pidge said "yes but once he finds out its not a real mission wouldn't he just come back?" Allura said confused at the whole plan " yeah but then on the rock he's on he finds his girlfriend *air quote* and stay there for a while " Lance said excitedly and jealous.

The plan was to send Keith off on a fake mission but once away from his lion he finds acxa saves her *air quotes* they walk back to the lion for a while he gets some quality time with her without realizing it (obviously acxa is in on the whole thing) the team has kinda noticed the whole kacxa thing by now

While the two love birds are hanging out the rest of the team are preparing at the castle.

That was the plan and they planned on nailing it

The twenty third rolled around quickly Keith was completely unaware that it was his birthday.

Each of the Paladins had an alarm clock but they all turned off Keith's for today, he woke up around nine something and went to have breakfast.

Hunk had spoken with Shiro and figured out that Keith didn't have a favorite breakfast but he did notice that he would devour French toast.

So hunk made the space equivalent of French toast, Keith was completely surprised at the fact they even had that up here in space, his mind went to a time where Shiro took him out to breakfast one day.

FLASHBACK

" so what do you want for breakfast?" Shiro asked a very distracted young keith "umm hello" he said waving a hand in front of his face "oh um it doesn't matter whatever is fine" he responded, Shiro felt really bad for him this poor kid doesn't even care what he eats since he's so hungry.

Shiro decided to get a sample of everything and let him try every option.

When the food came Keith's eyes lit up seeing how much food there was to sample, he tasted everything but the thing he loved most was the French toast.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow how did you guys even get this up here" he said still surprisingly shocked "Happy Birthday!" They all shouted. His eyes widened he had no idea it was his birthday "wow you guys didn't have to do this" he said with a smile on his face, "well it was Pidges idea, but we all pitched in" Lance said while putting an arm around Pidges shoulder.

He ate his breakfast and went to check on a few things, that's when Shiro called him up to the bridge.

"Keith, we've received a distress signal on the planet of lalogane you shouldn't rush to bring back the victims but make sure you park your lion far away from where the actual site." Shiro said "yes sir" Keith said running to the hangers.

He left and the rest of the team got straight to work decorating and getting their presents ready, it wasn't a party but something to make him feel special.

Keith got to the asteroid and landed his lion about a quarter mile away from the signaled area. He ran towards where ever this person might be in trouble.

He finally got to the place and cut open the doors "don't worry I'm a paladín of Voltron I'm coming to get you" he said running through the halls hoping to whoever was there they could hear him,

He got down to a panel pidge had said there was a code for this, he looked at his computer gauntlet and put in the code, what he found there stunned him.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Everyone was getting things ready. Hunk was almost done with the cake, lance and allura were done decorating, Shiro and pidge were done putting the presents together.

They all gathered in the lounge and waited.

BACK AT THE ASTROID

Keith had found acxa hanging from a rope from her wrists, she looked up at him as he made a beeline towards her "Keith no it's a trap" she yelled he looked around as two robots came from the darkness and attacked him.

He fought them valiantly, his hours of training that everyone complains about was kicking in.

While he was distracted acxa escaped from the ropes that held her and hid out of sight.

He finished fighting them and through the metal bodies to the side and went for acxa, but when he turned towards her she was gone, panic filled him until two hands covered his eyes and turned him around,

He knew immediately it was acxa because she gave him and small kids on the cheek "happy birthday Keith" she said uncovering his eyes, he smiled and realized why the team sent him,

He knew they all Shipt them together.

"I'm glad I came to get you" he said playfully pushing her " you'll get your real present when we get to the castle" she said flicking his nose.

They both walked for a bit to the lion and talked on the way there.

They got inside and she buckled in since she knew how fast black really is.

They got back to the castle but everything was quiet, they walked slowly through the halls until they hit the lounge.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted his eyes widened at the celebration and noise, there was a banner and cake.

Kolivan was there, Matt obviously his mother and the paladins and cosmo.

He sat Down in between all of them lance gave his present first "feliz cumpleaños Keith" he said giving his present it was a handmade bracelet with a color representing each of them "thanks lance it looks really cool" Keith said putting on the bracelet as lance smiled proudly.

Hunk was next " um I uh well my present is the cake and I knit you a warm blanket" hunk said "thank you hunk" Keith smiled warmly

Kolivan had gone next giving him a marmoran birthday tradition a blade from the very first marmoran, he was astonished at the sight he couldn't even speak, kolivan smiled at the sight of the young boy.

Shiro went next "Keith I think you'll like this present" Shiro said handing him an ancient japonese sword "it's sharper then a katana" he said "wow thank you Shiro" "I saw a picture of it in your home when you rescued me and when we went back to earth I was able to get it" he said happily

Allura went foward with her present "Keith this altean weapon can change into anything you imagine" she said showing him the bo staff "thank you princesses"

He could really only say thank you he wasn't used to this much attention.

Acxa came and gave him a box containing some training amour so he doesn't ruin his normal amour, he gave her a hug in return.

Pidge and Matt came next. Matt gave Keith something that he recognized from his child hood, a fireman's badge but not just any badge his fathers badge, he could only stare in awe "where did you find this?" He asked not breaking his sight on the badge

"when we were on earth I went through your house kinda bad found the fire station your dad worked for and they had it"

"Thank you" he said "no thank you pidge told me that you would help her late nights looking for dad and I, and how you would support her and fight for her and protect her, your as much if not more of a hero then your father to my family" Matt said with a thankful smile on his face.

Pidge took her turn and handed him a round object and pressed a button, it gave off a hologram of all their fun times in the castle together , playing around or pranking lance, when he left and there was a group hug.

"It's a hologram machine of all our fun times together as the family we've grown to be, your the best leader ever she said hugging him, it even had the training scene with his mom from the other day "I also went through the cameras to get that data" she said as Matt playfully pushed her and Keith ruffled her hair.

Kosmo came and gave Keith a small stick the same one he tried to play fetch with on the space whale, "good boy" he said petting him between the ears.

Krolia sat next to Keith and handed him a small envelope, he opened it and the note read

"Dear Keith I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as a child but I'm so proud of what and who you've become, your father would be proud too so here's this to remember him"

He found inside the note a small picture that showed krolia holding Keith as a baby and his father right there next to her while baby Keith was holding her back part of her hair.

Tears stung his eyes as he saw his father along with his mother holding him as a baby.

He quickly blocked the tears away, and hugged krolia "thank you mom" he said.

"Who wants cake!" Hunk shouted, a chorus of "me's" went through the room as cake was served, they all had cake and talked for a bit, Shiro shared stories of when Keith was young and krolia spoke of the joy she had when she gave birth to him.

They all had a good time, eventually everyone went to bed and said happy birthday.

Keith went to bed with hid gifts around him, his mind went to when he was little,

FLASHBACK

"Happy birthday Keith, I know it's not much but it's the least I can do" Heath said lighting His sons candle on the small cupcake,

"Thank you daddy I love it" the young seven year old Keith said as Heath smiled at that.

"Here's a little something I got you" he said handing his son a small bag

Keith looked inside and found a small purple plush hippo, his eyes lit up at the sight.

"Thank you daddy" he yelled with his arms tight around Heath's neck "your welcome son" he replied.

That night Heath tucked him in with his new hippo and old baby blanket "goodnight daddy thank you for my hippo and cupcake" he said which pulled at his fathers heartstrings wishing he could give his son the world he deserved and yet he was so grateful.

"Your welcome son" he said while running his hand back and forth in Keith's black soft hair "I love you daddy, I love you hippo" Keith said while closing his eyes falling asleep "I love you to Keith happy birthday"

END OF FLASHBACK

Keith lied in his bed looking at the picture his mother gave him while she was running her hand through his black but still soft hair like his father did.

"Your father really loved you" she said, he nodded in response.

She pushed something under his blanket, he looked down and felt something soft, he pulled it out and it was his purple plush hippo and baby blanket. Tears stung his eyes again as he pulled them close into his chest hugging his mom

"Happy birthday Keith" she said and he listened to her heartbeat "I love you mom" "I love you too Keith, happy birthday my baby"


End file.
